Conversation interdite
by atreyu 86
Summary: (ancienne histoire, que je reposte ici) "Une psychologue, une conversation, un combat de mots, et pourtant, aucun vainqueur. Juste la douleur…"


**_[Conversation interdite]_**

* * *

 _(fanfiction écrite à l'époque sur le titre « Flowers of the sea » - Enya)_

* * *

Il était assis là, en face d'elle, dans cette salle désespérément vide. Mal à l'aise, il regardait cette psychologue qui allait essayer de lui arracher une à une toutes ses défenses, cette psychologue qu'il allait devoir affronter, alors qu'il se sentait déjà tellement faible et à bout.

_ Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_ Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance ?

_ Etes-vous prêt à écouter, colonel O'Neill ?

Utiliser les vieilles armes, comme toujours, ironie et cynisme, les derniers remparts qui lui restaient.

_ Faut voir si ce que vous raconterez sera intéressant, pour que je puisse répondre !

_ C'est vous qui allez raconter, vous savez.

_ Je croyais que vous vouliez que j'écoute.

_ En effet.

…

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez que je m'écoute moi ? C'est ça ?

_ Y êtes-vous prêt ?

_ Vous voulez que je parle tout seul !

_ Je suis là pour parler avec vous.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

_ Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

_ Oh si si, je n'attendais que ça !

_ Vous n'êtes pas du genre à parler beaucoup de vous…

Il répondit, d'un air faussement décontracté, nonchalant :

_ Je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter vous savez… la routine…

_ Vous trouvez que ce qui est arrivé c'est la routine ?

_ Oh et bien, on essaie en général de ne laisser personne derrière, mais il arrive parfois qu'on perde des hommes, c'est vrai. On est à l'armée, vous savez.

_ Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ?

_Pardon ?

_ Donc cette perte ne vous touche pas…

Il soupira.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais ça ne regarde personne.

_ Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

_ Et bien non.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, vous n'êtes pas du genre à parler beaucoup.

 ___ Très bien, c'est possible, et alors ?

_ On dirait que ça vous gêne.

_ Non ça ne me gêne pas !

_ Alors pourquoi vous vous énervez ?

_ Et bien disons que je suis un peu… tendu ces derniers temps !

_ Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation ?

_ Oh, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est même pas une conversation…

_ Ca n'en est pas une ?

_ Non, ça n'en est pas une.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est une tentative d'extorsion d'informations.

_ Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, colonel.

_ A vrai dire, je commence à me le demander !

_ Et moi je vous réponds que non.

_ Mouais…

Ils ne dirent plus rien, puis quelques instants plus tard, il reprit :

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez ?

_ Vous m'avez posé une question, et j'y ai répondu. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une conversation ?

_ Non non non, je ne vous ai posé aucune question, j'ai émis une hypothèse.

_ Que j'ai confirmée.

_ Je me posais la question à moi-même, je ne vous demandais rien !

_ Pourtant vous avez accepté ma réponse, souvenez-vous, vous avez dit « mouais ».

_ Mouais…

_ Alors peut-être que vous pourriez continuer.

_ C'est ce que je fais, je viens de dire mouais.

_ Je parlais de la conversation.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

_ Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

_ Peut-être bien.

_ Pourtant vous êtes en train de le faire, vous répondez à mes questions.

_ Et bien je vais arrêter de le faire, voilà.

_ Vous n'allez plus parler ?

_ Exactement.

_ Très bien.

…

Il ne disait plus rien, plongé dans un profond mutisme. Il essayait d'éviter de la regarder. Elle, le fixait sans vergogne, en attendant qu'il se décide, patiemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Il soupira, énervé.

_ Rahhhh, et pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que nous ayons une conversation ?

_ A vrai dire, ce n'est pas entre vous et moi qu'il m'importe qu'une conversation s'établisse. C'est entre vous et vous-même.

_ Le problème c'est que je sais déjà tout ce que moi-même sait, on n'a pas grand chose à se dire vous voyez…

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous fuyez le dialogue ?

_ Je ne le fuis pas.

_ Vous êtes en train de le fuir.

_ Non, je suis en train de vous parler !

_ Je parle d'un dialogue franc, sincère, sans changement de sujet ni détour et secrets.

Un instant il se perdit dans les souvenirs. Il se revit, face à elle, à Sam. Tous les deux parlant sans pourtant rien réussir à se dire. Il répondit, doucement, nostalgiquement, presque inconsciemment :

_ Peut-être que j'ai trop eu à fuir ce genre de dialogue auparavant et que je ne sais plus comment faire. L'habitude.

_ Quels dialogues avez-vous du fuir ?

_ Ces conversations… interdites…

_ Quelles conversations interdites ?

_ Non-professionnelles.

_ Racontez-moi.

Il se reprit soudain, conscient de se laisser emporter :

_ Quoi ? Non ! Il en est hors de question !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde !

_ Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

_ Et bien figurez-vous que ça aussi c'est interdit !

_ Pourtant moi je vous propose d'en parler. Ici. Librement.

_ Et moi je décline l'invitation. Merci bien. Fin de la discussion !

_ Ca vous énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ De ne plus avoir d'excuse.

_ D'excuse pour quoi ?

_ Pour ne pas en parler. Vous n'avez plus rien pour vous protéger.

_ Je n'ai besoin d'aucune excuse !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment !

…

_ Rahhhh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de parler de tout ça ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le devrais ?

_ Y avez-vous seulement une fois réfléchi ?

_ A quoi ?

_ A ce qui vient d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser !

_ Mais y avez-vous réfléchi ?

Il se tut, réalisant combien elle disait vrai.

_ Colonel, je crois qu'il est peut-être temps d'en parler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? J'ai perdu un de mes hommes. C'est pas de chance, je suis triste, fin de l'histoire !

_ Franc et sincère, sans changement de sujet ni détour et secrets, souvenez-vous.

_ Mais pour quoi faire, à la fin !

_ Mais pourquoi refusez-vous de vous ouvrir sur le sujet ?

_ Et pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je le fasse !

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, bon sang ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Arrêtez de vouloir que je parle !

_ C'est la présence des autres qui vous empêche de parler. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais révéler à qui que ce soit !

…

Il avait hurlé, excédé, et il n'avait pu retenir ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il s'en rendit compte, continuant de la fixer, hagard, haletant. Et puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Résigné. Il s'installa un peu mieux, et se calma. A présent, la colère avait laissé place à la peine qui lui prenait la gorge… Ils continuèrent, doucement :

_ C'était tellement évident. Nous savons tous les deux que vous cachez quelque chose. Y-a-t-il secret si terrible pour que vous ne puissiez l'avouer à personne ?

_ On m'a un jour forcé à l'avouer. Ce jour-là... Toute ma vie a failli s'écrouler.

_ Pourtant vous êtes toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se reproduirait pas ?

_ Parce que la seule raison qui m'a sauvé n'est plus là aujourd'hui.

_ Oh… Alors cette chose qui vous a empêché de vous écrouler, c'est elle, c'est le major Carter. Comment ? Racontez-moi…

_ A quoi bon…

_ Vous savez qu'à présent il n'y a plus rien à cacher.

_ On a été obligés, elle et moi, de révéler notre secret.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour survivre. Il y avait cette machine, on… on y serait restés, si on n'avait rien dit.

_ Continuez…

_ Alors j'ai du le dire. Et elle aussi.

_ Et comment vous a-t-elle empêché de vous écrouler?

_ Une décision. Continuer à garder le secret, tout oublier. Et continuer.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le forçant à lui rendre ce regard, et posa une main sur la sienne, doucement.

_ Jack… racontez-moi votre secret…

_ Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ?

_ Pour la même raison. Pour survivre.

_ Est-ce que vous croyez que ça l'aidera à survivre, elle !

_ Elle est partie, à présent, c'est de vous qu'il s'agit. Il faut continuer à vivre, vous savez.

Il retira violemment sa main, et la regarda en colère.

_ Allez dire ça à Carter !

_ C'est à vous que je parle ! Vous, vous êtes toujours là, et il va falloir apprendre à survivre. A surmonter la peine.

_ Mais il ne s'agit plus de peine, ici.

_ Alors de quoi ?

_ De douleur, de souffrance, d'un cauchemar qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, d'une nuit où on n'arrive plus à se réveiller ! Voilà de quoi il s'agit !

_ Sa perte, elle vous est beaucoup plus que la perte d'un soldat, je me trompe ?

_ C'était Carter !

_ Et qui était Carter, pour vous ?

Il répondit, de ce ton militaire qu'il avait appris à adopter automatiquement sur ce genre de réponse.

_ Mon major, mon subalterne.

_ Pas dans le cadre des grades. Je veux dire… juste pour vous.

_ Non, je suis désolé, mais non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne vous dirai pas mon secret.

_ Vous savez très bien que je le connais. Il suffit de vous écouter parler, de vous regarder réagir. Tout en vous crie votre secret à qui veut l'entendre. En vérité, il n'y a que vous qui refusiez de l'admettre.

Il ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour inviter des spectateurs invisibles à venir participer au spectacle.

_ Mesdames messieurs, bienvenue dans une de ces fameuses conversations INTERDITES.

_ Colonel O'Neill, je vous propose un marché.

Il répondit, cynique, en souriant :

_ Pacte avec le diable ?

_ Je lève les interdits, et vous vous libérez de ce secret.

_ Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de lever les interdits.

_ Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un ici ? Je suis chargée de vous venir en aide dans ce moment difficile.

Il soupira.

_ Difficile… Vous parlez d'un euphémisme…

_ Vous avez besoin de vous libérer de ce poids, vous le savez très bien. Je suis là pour ça, je ne fais que mon travail, et vous pourrez aller de l'avant.

…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis il reprit la parole, sûr de lui.

_ Et pourtant, je ne dirai jamais rien.

_ Pourquoi vous obstinez vous ?

_ Parce que ce secret, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et parce que je refuse de trahir la promesse implicite qu'on s'était faits, elle et moi.

_ Quelle promesse ?

_ Je vous ai dit non, n'essayez pas de savoir.

_ Colonel, vous ne pouvez plus vous murer derrière le silence et les secrets.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre que vous à protéger. Et qu'il est temps pour vous de faire face.

_ Justement, il n'y a plus personne. Il est trop tard à présent pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le bon moment est passé, et le passé est révolu !

_ Le passé ne sera révolu que lorsque vous l'aurez accepté.

_ Oh non, le passé est parti avec elle ! Elle a tout emporté !

Elle acquiesça, en soupirant.

_ En effet, il est bien possible qu'elle vous ait emporté avec elle… Est-ce que vous vous en rendez seulement compte ?

_ Peut-être bien. Mais à vrai dire peu importe.

_ Enfin colonel, vous devez revenir à la vie !

_ Pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tiens pas à me laisser avoir.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il commença, comme sur un ton de défi :

_ Vous me demandiez au début de cette… « discussion » si je savais pourquoi j'étais ici. Et bien je vais vous répondre. Oui je sais très bien pourquoi je suis assis ici, c'est parce que vous avez peur que je me laisse dépérir, ou je ne sais quoi encore, que je quitte le SGC, l'armée, que je me retire loin de tout ce que fut ma vie. Vous êtes tous terrorisés. N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes là pour m'aider, ne me faîtes pas rire ! Vous êtes morts de trouille de me voir tout abandonner. Parce que c'est ce que n'importe quel type ferait ! Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas n'importe quel type. Je peux vous le dire, je ne quitterai pas le SGC, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait fait partie de ma vie. Oh non, je ne vais pas m'en aller et me laisser avoir par le temps et la douleur. Au contraire !

Elle murmura, d'un air presque craintif :

_ Expliquez-vous…

Il reprit, plus sûr de lui que jamais :

_ Je vais tout continuer ! Il n'y a rien de plus évident ! Je vais tout faire pour voyager, encore, là-haut, à travers les étoiles, parce que c'est là que je l'ai perdue, parce que c'est là qu'elle est restée, parce que c'est le seul endroit où je pourrai être encore un peu avec elle, même si ce n'est que quelques secondes, le temps d'un passage d'une porte à l'autre, et parce que c'est ce pourquoi elle a donné sa vie, et ce à quoi elle l'avait entièrement consacrée. Ce projet, je ferai tout pour continuer à en faire partie, et pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais d'exister. Elle s'est perdue là-haut, dans le ciel, à travers les étoiles, alors n'ayez aucune crainte, c'est là que vous me trouverez.

Il se leva.

_ Alors voilà, je crois qu'il n'y a plus lieu de continuer cette… « conversation ». Vous pourrez dire à vos supérieurs que le colonel Jack O'Neill ne quittera pas le programme, et continuera son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Allez les rassurer, pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Fin de la discussion. Au revoir.

Il s'avança vers la porte.

_ Jack !

Par-dessus son épaule, il lui adressa un seul regard, dur et froid. Sans plus un mot.

Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça. Elle avait compris. Tout ce que cet homme hurlait en silence, toute sa douleur, toute l'ampleur de son cauchemar.

_ Au revoir, Jack.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il ne lui adressa pas un sourire.

…

Et il sortit.


End file.
